To Walk Along The Lonely Street Of Dreams
by Andrea1301
Summary: Hollywood Art's graduation day is finally here and the gang has to face new challenges. / Or, Beck and Jade try to mantain a healthy long-distance relationship. Jandre, Jori and Bat friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Jade West, never one for nervousness, sighed heavily as she tucked at her golden gown. The fact that this was her last night as a high school student, a _Hollywood Arts _student had not really sunk in yet. She couldn't believe that Graduation Day had arriven so fast. It seemed it was yesterday when she entered the school's door with determination, she had not had the greatest or happiest life, but she was ready to change it that day. It was hard to believe she had succeded. Jade fixed her trademark blue hair highlights and took a last look at herself on her mirror before rasing one hand and opening her room's door. Opening at the same time the door to her future. _An amazing future, _she promised herself.

Caterina Valentine wasn't used to the odd felling in her chest. She felt herself breathing heavily and suddenly a bunch of tears cloudded her vision. Cat took a sit on her pink chair and looked into the mirror before her. She hated to admit it, but she was scared out of her senses. For the first time in her life, she wasn't exited to enter her beloved _Hollywood Arts's Blackbox Theater. _She remembered being a brunnet kid and walking into the scary big auditorium to give her first audition, she felt the same way, even tough everything was different this time. The redhead would have to say goodbye to the long walls and tha tall stage that saw her grow as an actrice, as a singer, as a person. She swallowed her tears and started her make up again, trying to convince herslef this wouldn't be so hard. Exept it would, and deep down she knew it.

Victoria Vega was always one to believe in happy endings, she though that every princess could find her prince, every dream could come true. And her's did. She was graduating from the best known Acting Academy in Hollywood, she had gotten a scollarship in London's School of Arts. Tori was going to become a popstar, no one had a single doubt about it. So why did she feel like this wasn't what she wanted? She was sure it was, but as she put her long earings on, she could feel her heart beating fast and her hands stating to shake. She wanted to get to be a popstar, she just wasn't ready to say goodbye to her school.

Becket Oliver checked his phone for the hundreth time that night, he tried hard to think of something else. _Anything. _He was a guy, and guys didn't get emotional on their graduation day. Beck fixed his gown and sat down on his bed. The big day had finally arrived. He had one more week before heading of to college, but the felling of growing up had started to kick in a month ago when he got his acceptance letter. Everyone was exited to grow up, to live in a college dorm, to have some well deserved independence, but no one actually thought what that meant. He was going to get away from his family, from some of his friends, from his girlfriend. Beck had landed a place in Juliard, and sure, he was exited to go there and to start forming his bright future, but he was actually scared for once in his life.

Robert Shaphiro was a nervous wreck. His hair was a mess, he couldn't find his golden gown and his phone had died when he needed it the most. As he waited for it to charge, he tried to calm dowmn, but it wasn't an easy job. He had been in denial for the past month or so and finally the anxiety was getting to him. When his phone was completly charged, he took it and exited his room, remembering he had left the gown in his car the night before. Robbie had to pick up Cat, so he figured it would be better for him to get moving, instead of overthinking, as a good old friend of his used to say.

Andre Harris had a philosophy in life. He believed that life was a wheel, and you were supposed to spin with it. Andre believed on the force of destiny, so he though everything happened for a reason, and that idea had worked well for him trhoughout all his life. However, sadness was overflooding him. The though of leaving _Hollywood Arts _had never really crossed his mind, and somehow that faithful day had arriven. He smiled at his reflexion on the mirror and sighed happily. _This is for the best, _he thought to himself as he opened his bedroom's door.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Jade smiled sadly and opened the passanger's door. She had to take a deep breath to keep her tears from falling when Beck leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead before walking around the car to the driver's seat.

"Are you alright, babe?" He asked starting the car. Jade just nodded and smiled in return. She was already used to the odd feelling in her chest everytime she was with Beck. It wasn't easy to digest that in less than a week the love of her life would be gone for six months. Sure, Jade was also going to college, she had landed a schollarship in London's School of Art with Tori and Cat, but she didn't feel she was ready to leave all this behind.

"I'll be okay."

The car ride was silent exept for the music blasting from the speakers. One of the many things Beck and Jade had in common was their love for soft rock, and they started to calm down slightly as Maroon 5 came on the radio. She started singing along to _She will be loved, _as Beck listened to her amazing voice in awe.

A pang of sadness hit Beck as he realized he wouldn't be like this with her for much longer. They had both gotten accepted in Juliard and London, and they talked about it for days, but there was really no point. His girlfriend's dream had always been to study in Europe, and he had always wanted to start in New York. It was a mutual agreement, they would be together until the day they both left. When they came back they would see how things went.

"We are here." Beck announced. He hopped off the car and held her door open. They walked to the Black Box hand in hand. "See you later babe."

"I can't go in there." Jade sighed sitting down on the floor besides the big door. "I am not ready to do this; I am not ready to leave all this behind."

"Of course you can. I know it's difficult, but we can do it, love." Beck sat down and pulled her into his lap. "You can do it." He tried to calm her down placing kissed down her collar bone. She relaxed into his touch and breathed heavily.

"Sure, I can." The black haired girl stood up and offered her hand to her boyfriend. "C'mon, I have a speech to give."

The room felt silent as they all watched the raven haired girl take the podium. She ran a hand through her hair and began reading the speech she had prepared the week before sitting in her boyfriend's RV.

"When we were five, our parents asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up, I'm sure most of our answers were the same: a princess, a superhero, a gold medalist. When we grew up, they expected a more serious answer, and we said: an playwriter, a dancer, a singer or in my case, an actress. Kids all over the world had the same dream while growing up, deep down, we all wanted to be remembered, we all wanted to be _somebody. _But, that's just what makes us, students of Hollywood Arts, different. We never gave up and we followed our dreams, we believed in ourselves when no one else did. One of the most important lessons I learned here was just that, to follow my dreams. That is what makes us different from all the kids who gave up on their dreams. It may be imposible for them, but it won't be for us, I am sure.

This school gave us an oportunity to shine, to demonstrate what we are here for, our talents, our passion, and today, we must say goodbye. We have to let go of this theater, that years ago saw us give our first audition. The hallways whom hold so much memories it is imposible to count them, the classrooms, the teachers, and even some of our friends. People who helped us grow and become what we are know. It is very hard, but, of we have gotten this far, what is one last effort, right? So I guess all I want to say, is Good Luck, and Never Stop Beliving."

The entire auditoriom erupted in aplauses as Jade walked down the stairs with tears in her eyes, she walked over to her seat besides her boyfriend ("no for so much longer" she reminded herself).

"I love you." Beck whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead. Helen, the principal, gave her speech and called all the Valedictorians up on stage. She started calling their names as she gave them their diplomas.

"Sinjin VanCleef. Houston University of Technolgy."

"Katrina Vega. Paris Fashion and Design University."

"Victoria Vega. London School of Arts."

"Becket Oliver. Juliard."

"Jadelyn West. London School of Arts."

"Caterina Valentine. Juliard."

"Andre Harris. London School of Arts."

"Robert Shaphiro. London School of Arts."

Each and every one of them received her diplomas with tears in her eyes and sweaty palms. It was finally over; the ceremony had finished and now they had their last Kickback before heading wherever the future took them.

It was comforting how they all were the same, even though nothing was. Tori and Andre were dancing weird in the dance floor, Cat was flirting with Robbie while chewing on her red hair and Beck and Jade were making out by the Asphalt Café wall.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please?" Sikowitz interrupted their fun. "I know, as teachers, we are not allowed to make distinctions among the students. But I am not like most teachers, and I am not afraid to tell you that I favorite students every year, however, this time it's different. My six favorite students have not only treated me like their teacher, they have been good friends to me, and today, they are leaving all this behind.

And I cross my heart, I am sure they won't let me down. So one last time I would like to invite Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris and Robbie Shaphiro to come on this stage."

The six teenagers can help but smile as they take the microphones and do what they are better at, they sing their hearts out.

"So, I guess this is it." Beck Oliver sighed as he held onto his girlfriend's (not for much longer) waist for dear life.

"Yeah, I guess." Jade mumbled, trying to keep her tears from falling. "Good luck and remember whatever you need, I am still your friend, kay?"

"Of course, babe." He let the nickname scape one last time. "I love you."

_If you did none of this would be happening. _"I love you too."

Jade took one last look at the man standing in front of her, his fluffy hair, tanned skin, sexy smirk, and she couldn't help but lean forward and crash her lips against his. Beck tightened his grip on her, never wanting to let go as he felt those warm soft lips on his.

"Beck, it's time to go." Cat interrupted their moment.

"Yeah, wait a sec." He said looking at her, then, he focused his attention at the beautiful girl that stood before him. The girl he had fallen for four years ago, the girl who showed him what life really was, the girl who was the reason he was what he was. "I can't do this, Jade."

"What? Beck, I thought we agreed on letting each other go, lets be honest here, babe, we always knew we wouldn't get far, I want to sing, you want to act. The only way we could be together is if one of us left their dreams behind. I am sure as hell that I won't, and I won't let you do it either."

He cut her off with a kiss, a very passionate kiss, pushing her back against one of the walls at the airport. He ran his fingers through her hair and back, and she did the same. When they finally pulled away he spoke. "Do you feel this? I want this, I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want to be able to kiss you and touch you and tell you how much I love you all the time. Maybe when I was thirteen my dream was to go to Julliard, but people change. Dreams change, and all I want right now is you babe."

"Beck I-"

He turned around to find their friends all siting down on some chairs on the corner and finally understood what he had been looking for through all his life. Beck wanted fame and fortune, but he didn't need that. He had everything he would ever need in that airport, friends that had never let him down and a girl he was willing to give his life for.

"I have to go now, but I promise as soon as I can I'll be back, and we'll figure something out, okay? Just promise me something, Jade."

"What?"

"Wait for me."

"Always."

**A/N: I know, sappiest, most horrifying ending ever, but it had to end somehow right? Its midnight here and I have French class tomorrow at nine, so I got to go.**

**By the way, this is a one shot, but if anyone has ideas on how I could continue, please leave a review or PM me because I would really like to continue.**

**Anyways, review and tell me if you liked it or hated it, I don't mind getting mean reviews, and I would kind of like one since I have never gotten one. So… yeah… nothing more to say.**

**Love,  
Andrea**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud beeping sound coming from somewhere next to her, but Jade was too asleep to figure out where it came from. She felt the uncomfortable airplane seat below her as she shifted on her side, trying to block out the ringing.

"Turn it off." She moaned into her pillow, opening her eyes to see Tori holding her hands to her ears, just as annoyed as Jade was.

"I'm sorry!" Robbie exclaimed from the row behind of the girls, looking frantically for his pearpad. "I can't find it."

"I am going to stab you with a pair of scissors." The raven haired girl barked.

"Cute." Andre piped in. "How much longer does this freaking plane ride takes anyway? I can't feel my butt."

"Three more hours." Tori answered, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in again. "Are you okay, Jade?"

The girl in question was tugging at her golden ring necklace, trying to keep her tears at bay, not wanting to cry again in front of Vega, of all people.

"Yeah, I am fine." She mumbled, not trusting herself to talk. Beck had left three days ago, and Jade hadn't really gotten over it yet. Her mind raced miles per hour and it had been for the last 72 hours, trying to find a solution to this mess.

"You miss him, don't you?" Tori smiled, reaching to put her hand in her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. But it's not just him. I miss everything, we are not even in London yet and I wish I could rewind time and have myself back at the start of last summer. This doesn't quite feel right."

"I know, darling, I guess this is how it is supposed to be. I mean, we knew we wouldn't be together forever; we were just six teenagers who happened to find each other at some point in our lives. Maybe that part is over, and we just have to move on."

Both girls turned around to look at the boys, the two of them snoring lightly as they slept.

"I guess, but I just miss how everything used to be."

"Me too, Jade. Me too."

The campus was unlike anything the four teenagers had ever seen before. Tori and Jade's room was on the girls building, which was next to the Theater. The boys' room was two buildings ahead of theirs, so they were close enough.

The school had a soccer, baseball, basketball and tennis court, and Tori couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if everyone was there.

"We should go check in and then bring the luggage." Robbie suggested. They left their 10 backpacks in the office's waiting room and headed to the main desk.

"Hi, my name is Jade West, me and my friend Victoria Vega have room 143 I think." Jade introduced herself to the secretary.

"Oh yes darling, let me have your papers out so you can sign and head to the dorms." Their check in was faster than expected, and soon enough, they were on their way to the dorms.

"Wanna go grab dinner later?" Andre asked as they reached the girls dorm.

"Sure, let's meet at the coffee shop on the outside of the campus in 3 hours."

Tori and Jade grabbed their suitcases and opened their room's door. It was way bigger from what they expected. It was like a little apartment, two rooms connected by a bathroom, a tiny living room and kitchenette.

"This is awesome!" Tori beamed and Jade couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess. What room do you want?"

"You choose, I don't really care." Tori smiled. They entered both rooms and Jade finally decided to keep the one at the right.

The walls were painted an orangish shade and she couldn't believe how much it reminded her of the RV's walls. The bed was on the middle of the floor, and it had a huge window with a wonderful view of the lake outside the school.

Jade sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands, letting out a soft whimper. She was with Tori, Andre and Robbie, but she was scared out of her mind. The feeling of loneliness, of missing someone so much was starting to rub on her. She opened her first backpack and decided to make the bed and put out her clothes. She could organize the rest when she had gotten some sleep.

Once she was finished, she took out her black and blue laptop and opened her Slap profile, out of habit. Her heart sank to her feet as she saw that she was no longer able to post anything. Her tweets where still there, but in huge yellow letter, on the right side of her picture, it was written _GRADUATED._

Her fingers typed her friend's names desperately, only to find the same label in each one of them. Finally, when she thought she was going to lose her mind, a beep was heard from her computer, signaling a request to Skype.

As Beck Oliver's name flashed on her screen, she couldn't help but laugh out of joy, accepting the chat request and adjusting herself in her new bed.

"_Babe_?" Beck's soft voice came through her headphones as his handsome face appeared in front of her.

"Hey."

"_Jesus, I can't believe what this campus looks like, Jade. It is all kinds of awesome; Cat's been running around since we got here_."

"I was not expecting any less from her. London is just great; I can't believe I am finally here!" Jade tried to sound exited, not wanting to share her worries with her boyfriend.

"_I miss you so much, babe. I wish we could be together."_

"I know, Beck. But time will fly, I promise. And before we know it, five months will have gone by and we will be heading home for summer break."

"_I really hope so, this is really too much for us to handle."_

"I don't wanna talk about this, babe. Tell me something about your roommate, is he nice?"

"_Yeah, his name is Ian. He is pretty cool I guess. I went to eat with him and his girlfriend yesterday."_

Their conversation fell into different topics, both of them wanting to forget they were miles apart, on different continents, missing each other dearly. Not an easy task, though. Jade's smile faded when she looked at her laptop's clock.

"Its 7 p.m. here, I told the guys we were meeting them in two hours and I really need some sleep."

"_Don't worry, babe. Go get some sleep; I'll go see if Cat wants to get some lunch with me." _Beck smiled tiredly, trying to fight the urge of stroking his girlfriend's cheek through the laptop screen.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jade."

After unpacking, Tori wandered around their new apartment, thinking about the huge parties they could host there. She heard Jade talking on her room and smiled, realizing her friend was video chatting with her boyfriend. The change from high school to College had a bigger impact in the Goth that Tori would have predicted. She just hoped they would be alright.

"Jade? Are you ready?" Tori opened the door to her room, and pretended to ignore Jade's red eyes and nose.

"Yeah, sure, let me get my jacket and we can get going."

They made their way down stairs, only to find it had begun to rain. Everyone outside the building was running for shelter or trying to open up their umbrellas.

"London's weather sucks." Tori complained.

"I kind of like it." Jade smiled. "It reminds me of my childhood in New York."

"You wanna go outside?" Tori beamed.

"Are you crazy?! We don't even have an umbrella!" Jade exclaimed.

"Who says we need one?"

"Everyone will think we are lunatics, dancing in the rain here is not the same as in the U.S." Jade smiled mischievously.

"They better get used to it, we are L.A. girls after all!" The Latina grabbed Jade's hand and led her out of the building and into the pouring rain. The water drops felt amazing on her pale skin, and Jade couldn't help but wonder when was the last time she had felt so _alive. _

The two teenagers danced in the rain, fooling around and singing random songs for a solid 15 minutes.

"What the heck are you girls doing?" Their little fun was interrupted by Robbie's question. He and Andre were guarded from the storm under an umbrella.

"Having a little fun, you should totally try to do it sometime." Jade smirked, pulling on Andre's arm, successfully dragging the two boys into the rain.

Andre put his arms around her and Robbie did the same on Tori's waist, slow dancing in the rain, cliché, but fun. Maybe that was what college was about, surviving everyday with little moments like that one, when every care in the world was gone and they were truly happy.

Jade breathed in deeply, trying to keep a sob from escaping her lips. The last thing she needed was for Tori to realize she was sad. (She was not crying, crying would make her weak).

Despite the lack of noise, Tori could sense something was not right in her friend's bedroom, so she knocked on the white door at three in the morning, let herself in and lay on the bed next to Jade, squeezing her hand tightly, giving her the reassurance she needed.

"If you need to talk, you know I am here for you."

"I know. Thanks for doing this Tori, but I just need to sleep now." Jade sighed tiredly, squeezing her hand back.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you are ready to talk."

Three hours later, they were both up again, unable to sleep because of the sound the storm made outside.

"Tell me." Tori whispered, sitting straight up, facing Jade.

"It's just… things with Beck are not great. We barely talk anymore. He calls me once a week, and when he does, it's more out of duty than anything, I can tell."

"I am sure he is just busy, Jade."

"I know he is not, and you know what the worst thing is?" Tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "That I don't even care anymore."

"I can't believe you are so dumb." Jade complained from her seat on the read couch. She had been trying to study for her math exam with Tori, but it was not going well at all.

"I'm not dumb! This is just too difficult. Why do we even have to study math if we want to be actresses?" Tori whined, nibbling on her untouched burrito.

"Because dreams don't always come true, hun'. It's good to have a plan B."

"We don't need one, 'cause we are awesome."

"Just keep studying, it is not that difficult, I'll explain it to you again of you pay for pizza tomorrow." The pale girl smirked.

"Deal."

Suddenly, Jade's phone beeped from the coffee table. Tori gave it to her, an uneasy feeling in her chest upon seeing Beck's name on the caller I.D.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"I can't keep living like this, Vic. Something needs to change. I need time."

"I will be right here." Tori watched as Jade answered the call, sitting straight up.

"Hi." Her voice was monotonous, something Beck almost never heard coming from his girlfriend.

"_Hey, babe, are you alright?"_

"Listen, Beck. We need to talk."

"_What do you mean?"_

"We have to be honest with each other, okay?" Jade stood up and gave the brunet a thankful smile before walking down the hallway and shutting her door behind her. "You know I love you more than anything in the world, Beck, but-"

"_No buts, babe, please, you love me, I love you. What's the problem then?"_

"The problem is I can't keep lying to myself. We were never good at this long distance relationship…. I just, I… I don't think I can't do this anymore. I don't want to, I won't." Jade's voice broke, and she sobbed onto her pillow, not wanting Beck to hear her cry.

"_What-? Jade? I don't understand, we were fine last week. I mean, I miss you like crazy, but we agreed we would see each other on Christmas brake right?"_

"I am not going to L.A. for Christmas, Beck. My mom called yesterday. My brother's coming here to spend holydays with me, and Tori is going to France with Trina."

"_I thought we had planned this, babe. Christmas is less than 5 weeks away."_ Beck could not believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe Jade was giving up on him, on _them._

"What do you want me to do? I am barely 18 years old, Beck. I should be enjoying myself in London, not crying over my boyfriend. I'm just too tired of it all. I need to take a break from this, to have fun, to live."

"_So that's it? You are going to give up on us just like that? I thought you said that what we had was worth this all. Worth the distance, the time difference." _His voice sounded desperate, practically begging her to stop, to not give up on everything they had.

"I am sorry, Beck. This isn't enough for me right now. I can't keep living like this. I am sorry."

_Beep._

**I updated! WUWUWUUWUWU. I was really excited about this, I like how the break up thing turned out, but I wanna hear what you guys think.**

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to update soon? **

**Please review it would really mean the world to me.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read the A/N below. Italics are flashbacks and normal font is linear time. Hope you enjoy!**

"'_Cause I feel like dancing tonight,  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right," The music bummed from the stereos in the Vega household. The party Tori had organized was proven to be a blast, as expected._

_Almost every Hollywood Arts student had attended; it was a tradition since Trina Vega entered high school. The first summer vacation night, every year, a huge celebration was held at the place. After Trina graduated, her younger sister felt like it was her duty to keep the tradition at least one more time, until she herself was out of school._

_It was a very hot summer night, the full moon shone in the dark sky as bodies grinded on the dance floor. Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori, however, were sitting in her roof, outside her window._

"_I am so tired." Cat mumbled, reaching for another glass of vodka. She was never one to drink much, but this was a special occasion._

"_Me too, the last week seemed to drag on forever." Tori whined._

"_Stop complaining, you whiners. Let's do something fun." Jade stood up from her boyfriend's lap and left her empty beer bottle on the floor. She walked dangerously close to the edge of the roof and looked down to the huge pool._

"_Don't go to close, babe. You are kinda drunk." Beck laughed from his seat, taking a sip from his glass._

"_Tell me something I don't know." She mumbled. "You wanna go swimming?" The girls looked at each other before leaning over the edge to try and measure the distance from their spot on the house to the pool._

"_You are not actually thinking about jumping right?" Andre piped in, grabbing a hold of Tori's skinny waist._

"_Why not? We did it once." Cat giggled. "Ups, I'm sorry."_

"_You jumped to the pool from up here?" Beck exclaimed, glaring at Jade. "When?"_

"_Last summer, when you dorks went on that extra field trip with Sikowitz."_

_The pale girl laughed quietly at Beck's amused face as she, Tori and Cat stripped down to their panties. Alcohol had a huge effect on those chicks. _

"_You coming or what?" Cat smiled, holding Tori and Jade's hands in her owns before jumping of the roof and into the pink lighted pool. _

_The water felt nice on the girl's bodies, and they looked up to see their boys strip down to their boxers and jump down as well. The whole house fell silent as the guests watched the six crazy teenagers laugh their heads off in the pool._

_Oh, they were going to miss those guys._

Tori woke up from her sleep with a smile on her face. Her happiness faded, however, when she rolled on her side and fell of the bed with a thud.

"Where the hell am I?" She mumbled, rubbing her head before realizing she was at Jade's room. The girl in question was still asleep on her bed, her face red and puffy from the crying she had done the night before.

Her heart sunk to her stomach as she remembered Jade's heart-wrenching sobs and the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks. She had never thought Beck and Jade wouldn't last. They had been Tori's role models as a couple and now that they were over, there was no hope for anyone really.

If there was one relationship meant to last in this hopeless world, Tori thought, it was theirs. The way they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching them. The way Beck clutched Jade's hand tightly every morning when they were still back at Hollywood. They loved each other; they were made for each other.

It was painfully stupid from Beck to do what he did, after everything they had been through. But that couldn't be erased, and as much as Jade or Tori or Beck himself would like, he couldn't take it back.

"Tori? Can you get me an aspirin? My fucking head is killing me." Jade growled from her bed.

"Sure, be right back." Tori answered, looking into her blue eyes, and in that moment, Victoria Vega swore she would do anything in her hands to make sure they didn't give it up. Because he was Beck and she was Jade and they were going to end up together no matter what.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea, Jade?" The Latina asked, biting nervously on her fingernails. _

"_Of course I am, Tori. This will be fun. I promise." Both girls looked down as something in Jade's laptop beeped. "It is charged, now we can listen to Andre's conversations on his phone."_

"_Why are we doing this again?"_

"_Because, sweet little Tori Vega here likes Andre, and I know he does too." She smiled a wicked grin. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to admit it to someone."_

"_But, why can't YOU just ask him?" Tori cried, she didn't think spying on Andre would earn her points with him._

"_What would be the fun in that?"_

"_If he finds out I'm blaming it all on you." She adjusted herself on the couch and clicked play on the laptop._

"_Of course you will."_

_Finally, Andre's voice came through the speakers._

"_Just tell me, Beck."_

"_I can't man, I mean, I- you would hate me."_

"_What did you do, Oliver?"_

"_I cheated on Jade."_

Cat sat on her bed, playing absentmindedly with her hair. She was sad, and she wanted to talk to Jade, but she had been texting her nonstop and her best friend hadn't answered yet.

She felt terrible, worse than she thought she could ever feel. She had betrayed Jade's trust. She had betrayed the only person who had been loyal to her. Cat had seen Beck the night he cheated on Jade. The way that dark haired girl took him by the collar of his shirt and shoved her lips on his.

Cat had seen it all. How Beck had not pushed her back- like she expected him to- but instead held her tightly. How he had taken her hand, leading her to his room. Never glancing back, not that she expected him to at that point.

Her conscience told her to tell Jade, to tell her before she found out another way, but her heart suggested her to stay silent, to play the ignorant girl who had not seen a thing that night. It was the easiest thing to do, forget and start again, but it was not her call to make, and she had screwed up.

Keeping secrets was never any good, and she knew that. Her heart broke when Tori told her how Jade had found out, eavesdropping on Andre's phone conversation. Tori said that Jade had been bummed, and told her about her plan.

She would go along with it, it was the least she could do for her best friend.

Beck Oliver had always prided himself to be a good guy, a man of word, of honor, loyal till the end. Of course it had all come crashing down that Friday night at the campus's coliseum, where the Julliard's monthly party had been held.

He didn't want to go, never been much of an outgoing guy, Jade had always forced those kind of things out of him. However, his roommate convinced him to. He had not gone to the last three parties and if he didn't attend to this one, people would think he was socially deprived or something.

So he put a clean shirt on and headed to the coliseum.

"I know, right? She is such a slut." Beck heard a girl's voice from somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw _her. _Her pale skin, dark brown hair and green almost blue eyes reminded him so freaking much about his Jade. He smiled to the mysterious girl and she smiled back, and something inside him snapped.

Beck stopped walking and waited for the girl to catch up with him. She hang up her phone and looked over at him.

"Hi, do I know you?" She asked, her voice so enchanting he felt he was going to melt.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Beck Oliver, you are?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Maia, Maia Pennington." Maia shook his hand and smiled up at him. "Are you going to the party tonight, Beck?"

"Yeah, I was heading there right now." He answered, something in his chest felt weird, he felt strange. This girl- Maia- reminded him too much of Jade. His girlfriend Jade, his jealous possessive girlfriend Jade. She would not like it that he was talking to some random girl, but she was not there, right?

"Oh, let's go then." She smiled.

Two hours, five tequila shots and ten dances later, Beck was straddling Maia against a wall, his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. Her smell was addictive, and _oh so inviting._ She pushed him off her, and took his hand.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" She poured on his ear. He swallowed hard and nodded, letting her guide him through the crowd and into her dorm. She closed the door behind them and attacked his lips with her own, and sometime during that make-out session, and everything that came after that, he realized he was doing something wrong, very wrong.

But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care. So he just pulled Maia closer to him, and wished it was Jade instead of her, but it wasn't, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**A/N: Okay, I know it is short, but I have an explanation.**

**I have an awesome idea. I need an OC, and I would like you to submit one! The winner will get to read the following chapters before I post them, until the end of the story.**

**So, the only condition is for it to be a boy. You have to tell me the following things:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents: (you know, is he a dancer, singer, actor, whatever.)**

**Anything else:**

**You can email it to me to the Hotmail on my profile, or PM, or just leave it here in a review. It would mean the world to me if you submitted one. The contest will be open until Wednesday 14, midnight.**

**Thanks in advance. I promise I'll update soon. As soon as I have the OC anyway.**

**Love,  
Andrea**


	4. Chapter 4

Her throbbing headache didn't seem to cease, despite the pair of Advil's she had chocked down half hour ago. This was certainly not the way she had expected to spend the first day of Spring Break to go.

Tori had left the night before, catching a plane to Hawaii to meet her sister. Oh, life was bliss for her.

Jade, on the other hand, had cried herself to sleep, wondering when it had all gone wrong. She didn't want to come out as the weak, desperate girl, but she was tired of denying it. She needed Beck the way she hadn't needed anyone before.

And it hurt, it freaking ache, the way he had cheated on her, left her standing alone in the sea of uncertainty and scariness that college was. However, it would be a lie for Jade to deny she didn't see that coming.

She was never a trusting girl, but there was a reason for that. Betrayal was something she was sadly familiar with. They all hurt her, left her alone, and dumped her before. She was used to the heartache, to the searing pain and the never ending sadness.

It was different with Beck, everything was different with Beck. He had been there when no one else was. Jade had trusted him; she had put her faith in him. She had been fooled by his good boy charm and trust worthy smile.

She had fallen for him, hard.

She had messed up. Big time.

That was not going to bring her down. Jade West was a strong, mean girl. And mean girls are not messed with, not if you are hoping to make it alive. So she stood up, grabbed her purse and headed to the campus's cafeteria, praying not to bump into anyone she knew.

Robbie had left for the break too, to see his grandmother. Andre, however, had stayed, claiming he wanted to do some London tourism while he had the chance.

Jade saw right through it, though. They had been friends since they were nine, and she knew he had stayed for her.

Not that she had spoken to him since break started.

"Hey there, sunshine." Speak of the devil, Andre stood before her, two Starbucks coffee cups on his hands.

"Hi." She mumbled dryly in response, taking one of the cups. "I thought you said you wanted to do tourism."

"Yeah, but what's the point of doing it alone?" He smiled at her and she knew he was up to something.

"Look, 'Dre, I don't want your pity. Just go meet the Big Ben with that bimbo from your class." The raven haired girl sat down on a bench, motioning for him to go away.

"Come on, Jay." He smirked, knowing the nickname would win her over. "You've got nothing better to do, right?"

"Okay, fine. Don't make me regret this, Harris."

The restaurant was packed with tourists, but somehow, Andre actually got them a table on the terrace. Under the gloomy sky, Jade's skin looked even paler, and he could make out the purple bag's under her eyes.

"So, how are you holding up?" Andre asked. He was worried for her, there was no point in hiding it. It was no secret how destroyed Jade got every time she broke up with Beck, she would cry on his shoulder for hours, back in L.A. Sometimes, Jade was not as though as everyone expected her to be, and Andre knew that better than anyone.

"Oh, so now you are into boy-talk." She smirked. "You know me, you know that back then I would have not wasted a second and I'd catch a plane back to Hollywood and fix things with him."

Her voice was firm, her tone strong. To anyone, she would seem okay, they would believe that she was over him. But she wasn't. She was the best actress on her class, and as far as Andre was concerned, this whole tough-girl-who-doesn't-give-a-crap appearance, was her longest act.

"Don't play pretend with me, Jade." Andre put his hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. "I am here for you, you know that, right?"

"Thanks." Her signature smirk plastered on her face, she sighed. "I don't need your sentimental girlfriend talk now, 'Dre. Let's have some fun."

As if on cue, little water droplets started sprinkling over the duo. People left their places on the restaurant's terrace and headed inside for shelter. Jade groaned and adjusted her jacket over her shoulders.

"You ready to make a run for it? I want to see that gift shop across the street." He unfolded their umbrella and offered her a hand.

London's weather did suck, after all.

"Thanks for the day out. I really needed it." Jade tossed her keys on the table, leaning against the door.

"No problem, girl. I'm here when you need to talk."

Jade tried to switch on the light, but it stayed off.

"Great, no power again, I really need to check that out." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

All of a sudden, the lights on the hallway went out as well, leaving the two teenagers in complete darkness.

"Oh, no, this can't be happening." Andre groaned. A loud giggle escaped Jade's lips.

"Are you still afraid of the dark, Harris?" She teased, bringing her cell phone up so she could see his face. The frown that his brows formed, gave away his uneasiness.

"Don't mock me, Jay. I have had some severe darkness trauma throughout my life."

"That cat was just being friendly!" She restored, her blue eyes brightening with glee.

She missed this, whether she liked to admit it or not. Andre had been her best friend long before Tori showed up, and somehow she felt kind of replaced. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"I was ten, girl. That cat was seriously messed up."

Feeling his lack of comfort, Jade put out a match, and lighted it with her lighter.

"How about you spend the night here? I don't want to be all alone tonight." She offered. Really, she didn't mind staying alone, but she knew Andre would be afraid all by himself on his room.

"Sure, if you want me to." He smiled, finally closing the door behind them. "Game night, like the old times?"

"Yeah, I'll get the Scrabble, you go light some candles."

Jade made her way to her room, taking the box from under her bed. She was really thankful for what Andre had done for her. It had been a long time since she was this happy, since she had spent more than two hours without thinking about her ex-boyfriend.

A loud beeping noise coming from her pocket startled her, and she took out her phone, looking at the text on her inbox.

"_How are you doing? - Tori."_

She typed her answer right back.

"_I'm fine."_

Maybe getting over Beck wasn't that hard, not with friends like Tori and Andre by her side.

**A/N: I have really nothing to say, but just to make clear that there will be no Jandre romance, just friendship.**

**And Bade is not over, not yet at least. Next chapter, Beck's POV. **

**Review maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beck**

Something about the way his blurry vision caused him to mistake a stick for his car keys made him realize he was drunk as hell.

His hair was a mess and his clothes where anything but clean, all he wanted to do was get home and sleep through the hangover he would certainly have the next morning.

He couldn't drive, though. That much was clear on his groggy state of mind, so Beck dialed the only number he knew by heart, hoping she would pick up.

It didn't make sense, the way he kept calling her, kept waiting for her voice to greet him on the other side of the phone. As far as he knew, they were over, she wasn't going to come crawling back to him like she always did.

For once, he had screwed it up, screwed them up.

It wasn't fair, the fact that the clock mocked him with every tick tack, reminding him that life kept on going, no matter how lost he felt.

"We are closing in ten, boy." The bartender's voice rang distant on his ears. Finally finding his actual car keys, Beck got up and headed out the bar, making his way to the old pickup he had bought on his second month as a Julliard student.

"Hey there, shaggy hair." A very familiar voice greeted him. None other than Cat Valentine, sitting on the _ of his truck, smiled up at him. "I knew I would find you here."

"What are you doing here, Cat?" He asked, his voice muffled from all the alcohol on his system. However, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not in the drunken stupor that clouded his head.

"I'm here to take you home, Beck. I have been looking for you all day."

Beck felt himself being dragged into the car. He tried to argue, but all the emotions bottled up inside him came out in the shape of a sob.

"I just want her back, Cat. I am really sorry." He sobbed into the seat, hiding his face from the worried redhead.

"I know you do." She sighed and continued driving through the concurred New York streets.

Oh, if they saw her know, being responsible for someone as centered and focused as Beck Oliver.

People change, they said. Those two sure did.

The incessant knocking on his door at eight thirty on the morning made Beck want to puke his guts out. Being hangover was no fun when it happened on a school day, like today.

He was barely consent he had missed his first class of the day, but he could not find himself to care. Tossing the ragged pillow on top of his head, Beck grumbled tiredly, and hoped whoever was at the door- more presumably Cat- would just go away.

Beck was really not fun to be around these days, he realized. All he did twenty four seven was drink and sleep and cry and overthink. It was like a cycle, a cycle of guilt, loneliness, grief and pain.

Pure and undulated pain.

He felt like he was having his heart ripped out of his chest, repeatedly. The worst part of all, Beck thought, was that he had done this to himself. He was the one who had cheated on Jade, the person he loved the most on the whole wide world.

He was the one who had screwed things up, the reason his relationship had ended was nothing less than his fault.

"_Beck! Open up! I have cupcakes!" _He heard Cat's exited voice through his door. With a loud sigh- part of him wished the redhead would take the hint and go away- he opened his door to an overly-cheerful Cat Valentine who lost no time in shoving one of her famous red velvet pastries into his mouth.

"Morning, Cat." Beck mumbled, still chewing the frosting-covered cupcake.

"I have great news! I found something for us to do! Since you said yesterday that you didn't want to go out, I brought Monopoly! We can play here, that way you don't have to go out!" She exclaimed, extremely proud of her awesome board game idea.

"Thanks for the offer, Cat, but I really just wanna be alone." Beck sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair -old habits die hard- praying his friend would just leave.

"You miss her, don't you?" Her cheerful voice was quickly replaced with a worried façade.

They didn't really give credit to this redhead; she wasn't the airhead everyone made her out to be.

"Yeah, I miss her, _a lot." _Pain was evident in his eyes, and Cat couldn't help but want to be on his side. She had decided not to take sides, but if she had too, she wouldn't be able to deny the break-up was all Beck's fault.

"I have an idea, wait for me. I'll be back in two hours." With that, and a peck on her confused friend's cheek, she was off to her dorm room.

Oh, the things she did for her friends.

Twelve phone calls, a lot of begging and a little help from her stepdad later, Cat Valentine stood in front of a very confused Beck Oliver, a plane ticket on hand.

"I don't wanna hear one single excuse, mister." She smiled, handing the envelope to him. "This is a plane ticket for London, you leave tonight, and you don't come back until you've fixed things up with Jade."

"Cat, I-." Beck chocked out, looking at the girl for an explanation. "Look, there's nothing I wanna do more than fly over there and apologize and get her back, but-"

"No buts, Beck. Listen to me for once. You screwed up, big time. Now it's time for you to move your butt to London and fix this mess." Cat smiled a big cheery grin and dropped the ticket on his bed. "Time to pack, I'll be back later, you'll need a ride to the airport."

Beck just stood there, looking at the redhead, trying to find a way to thank her. Giving up, he just swooped her into his arms, kissing her cheek soundly. "Thank you, Cat."

"You are very welcome."

"_Flight 1436 boarding now on gate 25." _The JFK airport speaker announced. A million thoughts, racing on his mind, Beck made his way through terminal 5, trying to stay calm.

Not an easy task to achieve, when he was about 7 hours away from seeing his now ex-girlfriend after almost six months apart.

_Ex-girlfriend._

The word made his stomach twist and his heart ache. There was nothing he wanted more than take back the couple of weeks, hell, to take back the last five months and never let her leave.

Because, he realized now, cheating on her was not his only mistake, letting her leave was an error he could never erase.

He knew it know, he couldn't live without Jade. Back in high school, he had known they were endgame. He tended to forget important stuff like that.

A hostess offered him a drink and he ordered a canned lemonade, smiling at the bittersweet memory of his high school, distance free relationship.

"_Plane's about to take off, thanks again." _Beck quickly texted Cat, shutting his cellphone off after sending the message.

Somehow, time seems to go faster when you wish it would just slow down. Maybe that was why the six hour fifty minute flight appeared to be one second long for the Canadian.

The moment Beck dreaded the most had finally arrived. He would have to look into Jade's blue eyes and see all the pain and hurt he had made her go through. He would have to apologize, to beg for her to take him back.

Because he wasn't leaving before getting the love of his life back.

"Where to?" The taxi's driver asked, his thick accent bringing Beck back to reality.

"London School of Arts campus please." He mumbled, sitting back on the black leather car seat.

"_Just relax, Beck. Everything will be fine." _He smiled at Cat's response on his phone's screen, and he wished, for once, the little redhead was right.

**A/N: Short, I know, I just wanted to let this out today. I'm the worst updater ever, I am aware.**

**Next chapter, some Jandre and Jori friendship, and of course, lots of Bade.**

**Review if you'd like, I guess. And since it's 12:19 PM here, goodnight! **


End file.
